Forbidden Ice
by ElizaRose163
Summary: Mira is a Dragon-rider, but her and her Dragon Euphora are special and very rare. But what will happen when she meets a man just like her? What if he's the enemy? What if she's falling in his trap, or is she falling in love instead? R&R!  T for violence
1. AN

**A/N:**** Okay, so I finally found the inspiration for another story! It's actually kind of a crossover... but most of you won't really guess it. I didn't really know if I should make a crossover between the two themes, so I just posted it as Eragon... Actually, I just thought of this, but why not a little competition? **

**Competition: What other theme is my new story based on other than Eragon?**

**-Send in a review with the correct answer, and get the next chapter early!**

**-Hint: There's another hint (as an A/N) in the first chapter!**

****I LOVE YOU ALL****


	2. Ch 1: Alert!

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Don't forget to check out the hint at the end of the chapter! ;)

Ch. 1: Alert

Misa walked past scarlet silk curtains and out onto her balcony that opened up to a world of darkness and stars, which winked at her as they accompanied the glowing moon. Her silk blue nightgown brushed against her legs in the cool wind that calmly caressed her dark, long brown hair. As one of her hands lay on the cold, stony ledge of her balcony, the other stroked the silvery-gray scales that seemed to reflect just how chilly they were to her touch. But she didn't mind; Euphora was her beloved Ice-dragon, and she thought of Misa just the same: as her beloved Dragon-rider.

The Dragon-rider stood and gazed at her magnificent dragon as it clutched the icey base of her balcony, created by the powers of Euphora herself, which was extra sturdy unlike regular ice because it was, of course, _Dragon_ ice. Misa and her Dragon both made up just a small fraction the Dragon-rider's guild, The Rising Embrace, which was made up of all the Dragon-tamers in the kingdom, unless they were specially chosen to guard the king and queen like Misa and her Dragon. The guild helps drive evil out and away from the lands of their kingdom of Ornella.

What they meant by "evil" Misa did not know; she wasn't allowed to leave the castle in case there was an attack on the king and queen. She wondered what it was like to be out there on the horizon battling goblins, ogres, and who knows what else...

_Don't worry, we all have a purpose, and ours is to guard the king and queen. It's an honor. You should be proud of yourself to be specifically picked by King Andrew himself. Your skills combined with mine are practically unstoppable. I'm proud of us. _Euphora thought to Misa, her ice blue eyes looking into her own intently.

She was right, of course, and Misa _was_ proud of her's and her Dragon's skills. Not even an enchanted arrow could graze either of them; they had no weaknesses, if you didn't count Misa's occasional curiosity and stubbornness. But she just couldn't help the longing for adventure and danger.

_Oh, well, it can't be helped_ Misa thought to herself. _Goodnight Euphora, I'm quite tired,_ she thought to her Dragon. _Goodnight, Misa, sleep well, _she thought back.

Misa walked back through the silk curtains and into her dark and unlit room. She's memorized where everything was in her room, provided by the king, and had no problem navigating herself to her canopied crimson bed. She slipped underneath the blankets, and slowly but surely fell asleep.

_ALERT. ALERT. ALL DRAGONS AND TAMERS TO THEIR STATIONS IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

The sounding alert of an attack was the first thing Misa woke up to, which, sadly, she was in no mood to deal with. But duty came first, so she speedily dressed in her rider's uniform, which was similar to a horse riding outfit, but was specially made of enchanted thread, fireproof material, and diamond-infused light metal plates. Her's was white for the winter, as there were different colors for each season: green for spring, light orange for summer, brown for autumn, and white for winter. She wore a blue ice-pendant, which boosted her own powers that were already powerful from the season of winter, though they returned to "normal" throughout the other seasons and weren't weakened in the summer (thank goodness).

Oh, yes, she had powers, alright. Each rider chooses a Dragon, and the Dragon chooses the rider as well. All Dragons have a certain power (Euphora's is ice powers), but Misa and her Dragon were special. Misa had powers too. This was _very_ rare, and only 3 Dragon-riders in the world at the time had this ability. The cause was unknown, though usually the rider's powers were similar to their Dragon's, and their destinies were set to protecting their leaders of their kingdoms, unless chosen otherwise. Misa's powers were simple ice powers, not too powerful until she combined them with Euphora's powers, which were shockingly overpowering to any enemies. But she also could turn herself invisible, along with anything she was wearing, and since she had a mind-bond with her Dragon, Euphora was the only one that could see her.

Misa turned herself invisible at that time, and called her Dragon in her mind, who appeared just seconds later. _Let's ride,_ she thought as she ran to her balcony and hurdled herself over the edge to land on her riding saddle, a gift from her father before he had died just 10 years ago, doing so gracefully and perfectly from years of practice.

Euphora reacted immediately, beating her wings up and down as they headed to the highest tower-Misa's own special station, where she commanded a group of the most skilled archers, each with the special ability of enchanted arrow making, which was taught to the most worthy archers by the warlock living in the ensorcelled forest that each archer was required to visit before their task was chosen by the king, who was one of the very few that knew the warlock's name and was friends with him.

Misa's Dragon alighted on the icy landing platform for her Dragon as she wondered what the alert was all about. But then, Misa leaped and landed lightly in front of her coterie of archers, serious and in command.

"Anyone care to tell me what this alert is all about?" Misa asked, but jerked back just in time to see a flaming arrow fly past her face, which she caught by the tail and quickly put it in front of Euphora's mouth. The Dragon released a quick icy breath that extinguished the arrow. All of this was done in a matter of a minute. The archers stood silently, surprise and shock on their faces.

Then, a man about her age appeared atop the landing platform with a smirk plastered to his face, a quiver of arrows hung on his shoulder, and a long bow at hand.

**A/N:** USUI TAKUMI HEARTS YOU ALL! 3 R&R!


	3. Ch 2: Demise in Darkness

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know! I haven't posted on this (or any of my other stories) in months. I'm super super super SORRY! :'( Please, please don't hate me. K, thanks.**

**BTW, I added another specific/main character into this story (named Blake) for you all; the idea was on the spur of the moment. I have been working on this for forever, not really knowing how to make the chapters and all of the events planned flow together. I hope this is okay, and that it's not _too_ short for ya. Sorry if it is :(**

* * *

The strange and sudden archer seemed about her age, Misa supposed, and suspiciously wore a white Dragon rider's uniform like her own. He had _really_ dark longish hair that extended to the tips of his long eyelashes and whipped around his face lightly in the wind. His eyes matched his hair; they were too dark to distinguish. All in all, his appearance was striking. _He seemed just a little _too_ perfect...Where is his Dragon; is he trying to pull something?_ she thought.

Just in time for her thoughts, a crimson dragon with golden-tipped scales flew out from behind her tower and alighted on the platform behind it's master. The series of events in the last two minutes had all been hard to process for Misa's mind, and she furrowed her eyebrows; half in frustration, half in confusion.

Suddenly, the guy leaped into the air, only to pull a gleaming sword out of nowhere. Flames burst from the long silver blade, somehow not melting the metal. The supposed "archer" swiftly brought the sword down on a metal canon ball- no doubt the attackers'- flying right towards them from behind and _sliced right through it._

Misa realized her mouth was hanging wide open, and quickly shut it. She didn't want to admit it, but that had been one of the most impressive moves she'd seen in all her years as a Dragon rider. And yet, she'd never heard of him before…

Her thoughts about him were jumbled; he'd just saved their lives, yet moments ago had a slight chance of actually killing Misa if she hadn't been paying such attention to her surroundings.

The Dragon rider landed- quite nimbly Misa noticed- behind her group of archers, who's mouths hung open in awe once more. Then she got sort of angry at herself; how could she not have seen the canon ball heading straight to them? She needed to get her thoughts together.

_Maybe it's not your thoughts about the attack, but about the other Dragon rider, hmm? _Euphora's thought suddenly protruded into Misa's mind. Misa grumbled to herself incoherently in response; she didn't have time for this.

_Why me?_ she thought, wondering how it just happened to be her who got caught up in all of this mess.

"Ahem, may I ask just _what_ you're here for, rider?" Misa asked sharply. This was getting nowhere fast.

"I am _here_ to announce that the King requests your service." he returned just as harshly.

Oh, no. King Andrew never called on anyone, even specially skilled Dragon riders such as Misa, unless there was a dire emergency. Plus, this had been the first time to be called upon by the King himself in such cases.

"May I ask why?" she asked, curious as always, despite her mood.

"All will be explained once we get to the king-" he started rather formally, but caused Misa's skin to prickle at the intensity of his gaze. She glanced away, suddenly somewhat uncomfortable.

She waited for him to finish, and looked back at the rider when he did not. He must have seen her puzzled look, as he said with a slight frown, "Oh, don't worry, it's just that I feel a storm coming; Phoenix is rather touchy about the rain."

At the mention of his Dragon's name, Misa glanced at Phoenix towering behind it's rider, somehow seeming to wear a look that expressed a slight uneasiness.

"I see," she said in response. Then, turning to the archer second in command, announced, "I shall be back, Blake. I have matters to sort out with the king. Make sure not to let your guard down; I lay my trust and post in your hands."

"Yes, Misa," the archer said, saluting to her. "I shall make sure to put your words into my actions."

"Thanks Blakey," Misa said smiling. "Keep alive for me," she added with a wink as the other Dragon rider her were taking off.

* * *

"So, 'Blakey' huh?" the other rider said, breaking the silence a few awkward minutes later, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, he and I have been friends since we were very young," Misa retorted, relieved that the atmosphere of his company had lightened a little. "We try to be, I suppose you could say, optimistic when in the rage of battle. He's always been quite the optimist himself."

"And what about you?" the rider asked. Misa quickly glanced in his direction, noticing the weird edge of his voice, but only calmness traced his profound features.

When he sensed her gaze and caught her staring, she quickly stuttered out, "Um, well..." then lost herself as her head spun a little. She gripped Euphora's reins tightly; what was going on with herself all of a sudden?

"Are you alright?" the other rider asked, alarm in his voice.

"I-i'm not… sure…" she muttered, her lips starting to fail on her.

Finally, Misa's body started to give in to whatever was causing her to feel this faint, her vision blurring.

The last thing she saw was the rider's smug little grin as he watched her slide off of her saddle and begin plummeting to her demise in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I added a conflict in the eventual romance to come. Now, I'm not going to be very specific here, but DO expect sooner posts! It's just that life gets in the way of things, and the things you put first on your To-Do list get done first. Sadly for all of you readers out there, fanfiction wasn't in the top 5. Sorry :( **

**On the bright side, please R&R! (:**


End file.
